Up to the present, polyparaphenylene having a structure of following compound 1, (n is a repeating unit number) is well known as a compound which has heat-resistance and displays electric conductivity by adding an oxidizing agent (electron acceptor) and a reducing agent (electron donor) [refer to Synthetic Metals, Vol.1. p307(1979), Kyoritsu Shuppan “Electric conductive polymer” p4 (1987), Kyoritsu Shuppan “Polymer battery” p15 (1990)]. Further, in J. Phys. Chem. Vol.100, p12631 (1996), Advanced Materials, vol.4, p36 (1992) or in others, there is a description that said polymer is a substance which displays photoluminescence. Still more, there are many reports disclosing that said polymer is a substance which is electrochemically active showing electrochromizm [J. Phys. Chem. Vol.100, p12631 (1996)] or disclosing that said polymer can be a starting material to obtain a carbonizing materials by carbonization such as calcination [J. Mater. Res. Vol.13, p2023 (1998)].
Further, regarding the synthesis example of polymetaphenylene having a structure of compound 2, (m is a repeating unit number) is already reported in Bull. Chem. Soc. Jpn., Vol. 51, p2091 (1973) and reports that said compound indicates fluorescence.
While, the conventional method for preparation of polyphenylenes are mentioned as follows.
As the method to obtain said polyparaphenylene or polymetaphenylene, there is a report relating a synthesis method using 1,4-2 substituted benzene or 1,3-2 substituted benzene as a starting material [a. JP Pat. Laid-Open Publication 52-154900, b. Bull, Chem, Soc. Jpn., Vol.51, p2091 (1978), c. Macromol, Chem. Rapid Commun. Vol16, p761 (1987), d. Macromolecules, Vol.25, p1214 (1992), e. Makromol Chem. Phys., Vol. 198, p341 (1997)].
Examples of said method can be indicated by following schema 1 or schema 2. (wherein, X is halogen, M is reductive metal or metal compound such as Mg, Zn or zero value nickel complex, n and m are same meaning to chemical formulae 1 and 2). This reaction is a method to dehalogenizing polycondense the starting material by M (for example, MgX(2) is generated simultaneously) and the compound of nickel, palladium or iron are as a catalyst (refer to above mentioned documents a and b).
Further, a reaction which uses a reducing agent such as NaH or hydrazine, and uses a nickel compound or palladium as a catalyst, further uses a lower valency compound of nickel or palladium generated by the reaction of the catalyst with said reducing agent as M in above mentioned schema 1 and 2 is already reported [refer to above mentioned document e, and f. Bull, Chem, Soc. Jpn., Vol. 72, p621(1999))].
In the case of dehalogenizing polymerization using above mentioned M, there is a conception that halogen is remaining at the end of polymer as shown in chemical formula 3, or end group represented by chemical formula 4 is converted to chemical formula 5 by a reaction with methanol or water during a treatment process of a polymer compound, which is already reported too (refer to mentioned document b). Further, there is also a report disclosing that when this polymerization reaction is carried out in tetrahydrofuran, oxysotetramethylene group generated by cleavaging reaction of tetrahydrofuran is took in into a polymer chain (refer to mentioned document b).
These end groups or the oxysotetramethylene group which is took in into a polymer chain, it is not necessary to remove by after treatment, if they do not affect largely to the physical property such as heat-resistance or luminescence and to the use for the carbonization. The small taking in amount of oxysotetramethylene group, has rather good effect to improve the solubility of a polymer compound.
Still further, there is a report disclosing that a coupling reaction which uses a boron compound or a tin compound is usable as a synthesis of poly (arylene) such as polyparaphenylene (refer to mentioned document f). In this method for polymerization, for example, the methods for polymer synthesis according to following schemata 3, 4 and 5 can be mentioned. 
In above schemata, n is a repeating unit, and in above polymerization methods, a palladium compound can be added as a catalyst at need. Furthermore, in an ordinary reaction, it is possible to obtain polyparaphenylene using 1,4-substututed benzene possessing an eliminable substitution group. Likewise, it is possible to obtain polyparaphenylene using 1,3-substututed benzene. Still more, when needs are arisen, it is possible to carry out the polymerization reaction in the condition where small amount of 2,5-dibromoprydine or 1,3,5-tribromobenzene are existing together with, and the unit originated to these halogen compounds can be took in into a polymer as a part.
However, said polyphenylene polymer has a problem of insoluble and infusible because of it's rigid linear structure, further has a problem that the application to a materials for photo.electron function is difficult because of lacking of molding ability and excipiting ability.
The subject of the present invention is to obtain phenylene polymer which solve the problem of lack of molding ability.
For the purpose to accomplish the subject of the present invention, various trials are carried out, and among the trials to co-condense base materials for conventional phenylene polymers by various blending amount, the following fact is found out and the subject of the present invention is accomplished. That is, a polymer which contains 40-95 mol % of meta-phenylene unit, desirably a polymer which contains 60-90 mol % of meta-phenylene unit, more desirably a polymer which contains 80-90 mol % of meta-phenylene unit has a characteristic to be soluble in an organic solvent, which is an unexpected effect from a homopolymer.